Jason 'Archer' Dunn
"Lets take 'em, nice and quiet..." - ''Cpt. Dunn in an upcoming episode. Cpt. Dunn is played by .50CalAssassin. Biography Jason Dunn, call sign 'Archer', is an Australian character featured in the Frontline web series. Jason is a dedicated Australian Special Forces operator. He is 21 years old. Cpt. Dunn is a fire team leader for S.O.G. X-Ray 115 and leader of Alpha Team. Jason is a great leader to whom the rest of the team looks up to. His outstanding record is commended by his commander (Commander White) with many medals and awards. Jason thinks of Commander White as a good leader but he also feels that his lack of combat knowledge and time out in the field can cloud his judgment. Cpt. Dunn has been known to disobey Commander White on more than one occasion, when he feels that what the commander is telling them to do is wrong or that there is a more effective option. Jason enjoys working with his team but he also feels that more time on the field together would increase their competence. He likes the members of his fire team but he has found that each one of them has their imperfections. He finds Nikolai a little to obsessed with alcohol, especially vodka and the death of Dunn's father to the Russians can cloud '''Jason's' judgement at times, but the two have been friends for a few years now so its behind them... Swift, being a demolitions specialist, is fanaticle about explosions and he always has to have the biggest/loudest bang. More often than not this is a good thing, but occasionally this can be quite dangerous, especially when Swift won't take no for an answer... Jason grew up with Ghost and has always thought of him as his best friend. Jason knows that Ghost is a great leader, and good on the field. Jason also knows that every member of the fire team has their advantages, such as. Nikolai was originally from Russia which gives him the ability to speak Russian fluently, this has been used on undercover operations many times... Swift has always been very good at working with explosives under pressure, he is the best demo expert the world has to offer... Ghost is a very good shot at long range or short which gives the team the edge they need in gruesome firefights. Together the fire team is the best in the Australian Special Forces, and if given the chance they could probably be classes as the best in the world. Dunn specializes in stealth operations and thrives on hand-to-hand combat. His weapon of choice is a Ballistic Knife, a knife which has a blade that can be expelled from the handle at the push of a button. Dunn is rarely seen in action without full camouflage (including face paint and a ghillie suit). Jason also acts the role of team sniper, when there is a need. Zombies When S.O.G. X-ray 115's helicopter gets shot down over a Soviet Nuclear Research Facility a massive fight breaks out. In time the Soviet forces are overrun and are forced to retreat, but in their fallback they weaponize and launch one of the test nuclear bombs. As the bomb goes off the team is teleported to another dimension. Each member of the team is transported to another random location and all communications in lost between them. Archer finds himself at some kind of old cosmodrome, which of course, was once run by soviets. Until, due to an outbreak of a rare super virus at this abandoned research facility all the soviets that once worked on building rockets are now undead monsters with only one thing on their minds, Brains!!! How will Cpt. Dunn '''regain communications with his team and will they survive? History Jason went to high school with mate Matthew Hues. The two were always best friends and both had dreams of one day joining the army. He joined his local Military Cadets when he was 14 and was a standout cadet all along. Jason's upbringing had a lot to do with his career choice as a black operations specialist. His father was a briliant soldier that spent many years in Russia on peacekeeping missions. He was always missed by '''Dunn after one of the members in his fathers team betrayed them and resulted in the death of his father, ever sense Dunn vowed to avenge him. Jason mother was very proud of her son. She was a strong woman but Archer new that she was worried about him. Cpt Dunn began his military training at Swan Bourne in Perth with his fire team (Matthew Hues, Nikolai Petrnizki and Edward McGregor) when he was about 20. He was put in the fire team - S.O.G X-ray 115, a team which specializes in counter-terrorist and counter-soviet operations across the world. S.O.G X-ray 115 was always a stand out fire team in training. They were always keen to be out of the barracks and out onto or behind the frontline. Gallery Jason 'Archer' Dunn.jpg|This is Cpt Dunn (Archer) at his best... Sas siege-1-.jpg|This is S.O.G X-ray 115 breaching a bulding...|link=http://frontlinecomedies.wikia.com/wiki/S.O.G._X-ray_115 Firing Range.jpg|Archer's HQ in Australia|link=Frontline Locations#Headquaters 934345-australian-soldier-1-.jpg|Nikolai (forground) and Archer (background) in action.|link=Sgt. Nikolai 'Gulag' Petrnizki .50CalassassinSml.png|Archer is played by .50CalAssassin|link=http://frontlinecomedies.wikia.com/wiki/User:.50CalAssassin Research Center.jpg|Map of the first mission in Season 1|link=Frontline Locations Black-ops-first-strike-dlc-trailer-shows-ascension-zombies-map-2.jpg|The map, a soviet research center in space, that Archer gets teleported to.|link=Zombies - Ascension Archer's Loadout1.png|Archer with his defult loadout. Mantis Facepaint.png|A type of facepaint that Archer uses often - Mantis Facepaint Weapons PSG1.jpg|Archer's favourite sniper rifle - PSG1|link=PSG1 Balistic Knike.png|Archer's favourite CQ weapon - Ballistic Knife|link=Ballistic Knife AUG.png|Archer's favourite assault rifle - Steyr AUG|link=Steyr AUG Flash.png Claymore.png Loadouts These are Archer's basic loadouts. Quotes *"Lets take 'em, nice and quiet..." - Cpt. Dunn in an upcoming episode. Post comments of your favourite quotes by Archer on this page and the best of them will be added. Like these quotes? If you do then head over to our Top 10 Character Quotes and vote your favourite quotes up.﻿ More Quotes Coming Soon... Trivia *Archer always carries Ballistic Knives as his side-arm If you have noticed anything about this character that you want added to this list, please post it below. References If you have noticed any references that you want added please post them here. *This character is a direct reference to many of the Call of Duty characters. Such as Price, Soap and Ghost just to name a few. *Archer is a reference from characters from the game Sniper: Ghost Warrior Category:Characters Category:Bio Category:Pictures Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Character References Category:Images Category:S.O.G. X-ray 115 Category:Alpha Category:Character History Category:Character Personality